starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videospil)
The Phantom Menace Denne handling adventure spil baseret på filmen '' The Phantom Menace '', udgivet af LucasArts 30 April 1999 i USA. I Polen blev spillet udgivet den 20. september samme år gennem Licomp Empik Media. Producenten af spillet er studiet Big Ape Productions. Beskrivelse ''Lev SAGA i Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace til din pc. Du vil deltage i de dramatiske begivenheder fra Star Wars Episode I historie og videre. Handlingen i The Phantom Menace vil fortsætte, hvor filmen begynder som to heroisk Jedi Knights dock på The Trade Federation Battleship over Planet Naboo . Turen tager dig til tørre steder som Naboo, Tatooine, og hele vejen til den galaktiske hovedstad verden af Coruscant som du konfrontere pålægge trusler mod friheden midt i en galakse i krise. '' Summary Trade Federation indførte en blokade af planeten Naboo. kansler Galaktiske Republik sender hemmeligt to Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn og selv Obi-Wan Kenobi til at forhandle med vicekonge I Nutem Gunray. Efter landing på cruiser Føderation Jedi ser frem til at byde publikum i hallen. Pludselig rummet begynder at lække gas, så riddere beslutter at forlade lokalet. Uden for de imidlertid venter dem kæmpe Føderation og åbnede ild mod dem. Jedi ødelægge dem hoppende Bolty Blaster s og flytte broen at få fat i Viceroy. Undervejs de angriber deres Droideka, som dækker energi tillader dem ikke at ødelægge dem i skak. Jedi beslutter at trække sig tilbage og få på planeten. De adskille og lade alle alene ombord på krydseren. Efter landing på planetens overflade, Obi-Wan Jeg leder efter sin herre. Mens vader gennem sumpe, lejlighedsvis støder drodiów bekæmpe patruljer. Under rejsen møder han en repræsentant for den lokale race, Gunagina, Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar sagde, at Jedi vil komme til sin mentor. Efter nogen tid, de formår at nå Qui-Gon Jinn. Så de er enige, at de vil gå til den undersøiske Gungan byen, OTOH Gungi. Der er guidede foran ansigtet af en lineal, Bossa Nassa. Dette fejrer dem, men giver Bongo som en transport til hovedstaden af planeten, Theede. Jedi dog brug for en navigator og beslutte Jar Jar løsladelse fra fængslet, hvor han blev lukket ned for at bryde loven for at vende tilbage til byen. Efter at have nået den Theede, at Jedi tåre gennem haverne i byen komme til byens centrum. Når de ikke, de frigiver dronning Amidala i hænderne på eskortere hendes battle droids. Efter et par træfninger på gaderne i hovedstaden, de når frem til hangaren og flyve væk fra planeten. Under flugten skib er beskadiget. For at rette det, dronningen og Jedi beslutter at lande på øde planet af Tatooine, i udkanten af den Mos Espa. Der, Qui-Gon besøg forhandler side Watto, som imidlertid er resistent over for magt Jinn. Der møder han en ung dreng Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, som bygger sin egen speeder. Qui-Gon beslutter at hjælpe drengen at færdiggøre opførelsen af køretøjet, og gør det muligt at starte i løbet. Efter et par komplikationer dreng starter og vinder konkurrencer podracerów. Med vinde deres væddemål med Watto, Anakin vinder frihed, Jedi og de dele, der er nødvendige for at reparere yacht dronning. Under tilbagevenden til skibet, Qui-Gon er angrebet af en mystisk kriger, der bruger lyssværd. Jedi foregive at afvise fjenden og undslipper ombord en yacht. Når du når til hovedstaden i Republikken, Coruscant, er processionen dronning angrebet af lejesoldat s. Amidala bliver kidnappet, og kaptajn royal vagt, Panaka, sætter ud i forfølgelsen af kidnapperne. Efter at have udforsket de lavere niveauer af planeten-town, Panaca formår at hoppe dronning og eskortere hende til Senatet. Efter et særligt møde i Senatet, Amidala beslutter at vende tilbage til deres hjem planet og forsøge at generobre det ud af hænderne på Trade Federation. Sammen med hende bevæger Qui-Gon Jinn og hans Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, at opleve naturen på en fjende af Tatooine. På Naboo, Jedi er involveret i kampen for refleksion af kapital og erobringen af Viceroy Nute Gunray. Jedi støder Sith og kommer til duel af Darth Maul. På det tidspunkt, Queen Amidala fører angreb på palads, hvor den skjuler vicekonge og hans følge. Efter mange sammenstød med robotter kamp, formår at fange Gunray og off battle droids. Den duel med Sith fortsætter, Obi-Wan er adskilt fra sin herre. Akslen generator Qui-Gon er gennemboret af sværdet Maul. Kenobi, der var vidne til det, kaster sig på sin herre bøddel. Efter en opslidende kamp, padawanowi formår at besejre Maul. Desværre, Qui-Gon dør i hænderne på hans lærling, så snart Obi-Wan lovede at træne Anakin som en Jedi.